Crimea (Despair)
Crimea '(クリミア半島 ''Kurimiahantō) is a supporting character in the series 'Hetalia: Axis Powers '''and is America`s aid as well as his top military commanders. In 2008, Crimea was given the human name of '''Anife Romanovna Braginsky '(アニフ・ ロマノバ・ブラギンスキ Anifu Romanoba Buraginsuki, ''Russian: Брагинский). She is the main protagonist of the ''Hetalia: Despair of Humanity ''series. The younger sister to all three Soviet siblings, she is a nameless Crimean soldier who immigrated to the United States because the land she personified was being attacked, and she had no where else to go, with little option left she decided to go to the United States to escape the war that was present in her homeland. Appearance ''Main article: Uniform Guide: Crimea Crimea is in the middle in terms height among America`s aids, as well as the most average in terms of height among all Russian territories. Crimea wears a white military skirt and a white military shirt with a brown tie, with brown combat boots, knife holsters on both of her legs, as well as a strap across her back that allows her to carry her rifle shotgun with her. She has a masculine-looking face, but has some certain feminine qualities, causing many of Americans to refer to her as a "pretty boy" which heavily annoys Crimea whenever she hears it being said from somebody`s mouth. Her hair is a light beige-blonde, and her eyes are violet like her elder brother, and elder sister which personifies Belarus respectively. Personality and Interests Crimea is a short-tempered, cold-hearted, strict, and hard-working young woman who is obsessed with keeping her house clean, and paperwork. Unlike her boss, she likes to generally keep to herself more, and often shows up whenever America is about to annoy somebody apologizing before dropping a stack of paperwork directly on his head, much to the amusement of the other personifications who are present. Unlike Russia she is not cruel without a reason, and preferres to state a reason for being mean rather than being straight-up mean. Very organized, punctual, and respectful to her superiors, Crimea is the picture-perfect soldier but she has a cracked mentality, preferring to hide it behind a cold and indifferent mask. When she was younger, people (being Ukraine and Russia) fought over her with increasing ferocity. Tormented by thoughts of loneliness, Crimea never really connected with people preferring to be a loner than be hurt again. Her profile states that her hobbies are dancing, playing musical instruments, and doing paperwork, but she also enjoys playing waltz music getting hired for her musical talent for charity balls, among other things. Like America, she is ignorant of the geography outside of America, but acts like a tsundere when questioned about it, as she has only ever traveled to America, but this is later stated not to be true as Crimea is just afraid of flying and believes the world (outside of America) is a cruel, dark place which comes from her cracked mentality as a child. Crimea is also sensitive about her weight, when asked how much she weighs by Estonia, she sent him flying with a single kick into a glass window, but was later scolded about it by America her own boss. When he asks her how much she weighs, Crimea drags him away to do paperwork locking him in the room, with the room without windows, he is forced to do paperwork. She is a workaholic, staying up all night to finish paperwork, so she is always cranky during the day and often exhibits her anger in short bursts. She is sensitive to the problem of Death, often stiffening if anybody asks her about family, as she was adopted by a all-female gay, Crimean family that was killed by Russian soldiers when they invaded Crimea to annex it as part of the Russian Empire. Relationships '''America Main article: America America is Crimea`s elder brother in a sense, as well as her boss, having adopted her when she ran away from Crimea immigrating as a young teenager to the United States. She cares for her though she often shows it in a embarrassed way that often makes America tease her much to the amusement of the other country personifications. She is strict on America when it comes to paperwork and deadlines because she wants the best for him. He is protective of Crimea whenever Russia is around, as she will literally shake in her boots in fear that he will label her as a personification. It has been implied that Crimea is never left alone around Russia for any amount of time, with America being her anchor from everything protecting her from the cruel, dark world as she labels it. However, it is later revealed that Crimea often was chased by townspeople for being a witch. She volunteered as a young soldier in World War 2, and was often cited as a hero of America when she returned home with her boss. Recognizing at some point that his younger sister that he adopted when she came to the United States was indeed Crimea, he told his boss who kept her safe for the remainder of the war when the Axis Powers started on the Crimea Campaign to keep her from falling into Axis hands. In most cases, the information was fabricated by America, much to Crimea`s anger, she is not afraid of Russia unlike the reports say, she is often seen showing Russia how to bake American specialites as much as Crimean specialities. Russia Main article: Russia As much as America hates Russia, Crimea does not hate him as he is simply not a ally of America she is highly suspicious of him and is often apprehensive when approaching him though she displays a more benevolent attitude when addressing him. At times, she gets rude with him, though no more than is necessary. When Russia sent condoms to America, Crimea chewed him out for that, causing Russia to start teasing her on her height, making Crimea turn a bright red and address him as bastard. England Main article: England The two are shown on good terms though England is suspicious of Crimea. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Territories Category:Disputed Territories Category:Russian Category:State